Interlocking building toy is a highly customisable toy of which different parts can be swapped and assembled via an interlocking system to create a huge number of combinations. With the popularity of such toys and their wide range of representations, there is an increasing demand for a way to create custom-made apparel items based on these toys.
There have been previous attempts at responding to this demand, with less-than-ideal results. Referring to FIG. 1A and 1B, a typical prior solution is illustrated. A screw eye 1 is installed into the toy 2 by forcibly drilling a hole 3 in it. Then the toy 2 can be connected with a diversity of accessories (such as a chain 4). Thus, a pendant is created. In another exemplary prior art shown in FIG. 2, adhesive 5 is applied to the toy 2's surface, binding a loop 6 on top of it which creates a similar result.
These methods are commonly used, yet both result in irreversible damages to the toy which is not favored by most toy collectors. The toy's integrity is compromised as both screwing and gluing effects cannot be completely undone. Also, these methods require professional techniques, which can only be practiced by skilled craftsmen.
This invention is an improved solution which overcomes the problems mentioned above. It is intended to be compatible with existing building toy pieces, so hereby incorporates certain popular building toy designs (U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,282 and D253,711) as reference. These toy designs are shown in dashed lines for illustrative purpose.